Idiots
by Yukino Daiki
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de "Idiots" de Weirdgrammar. ¿Qué pasaría si Aomine y Kagami vivieran juntos? ¿Podrá Kagami sobrevivir manejando la mente pervertida de Aomine? ¿Y podrá Aomine sobrevivir a la idiota-pero-más-sincera-sonrisa jamás vista? ¡Dulzura, estupidez y locura os están esperando más adelante!. AoKaga
1. Cama

Bueno, pues me he animado con esta traducción (¡ya la tercera!) porque me enamoré de estos drabbles en cuanto los leí (son tan "oissssssssssssss") y quería traerlos al mundo del español xD

La obra original la podéis encontrar aquí mismo. Se titula "_Idiots_" y la autora es **Weirdgrammar** :) Os dejo el enlace por si queréis leerla en inglés:

www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/9538448/1/Idiots

También decir que algunas frases y expresiones inglesas las he tenido que editar para que tuvieran sentido en español, pero hay varias traducciones posibles de dichas frases, en fin, son casi imperceptibles.

Para vuestra información, esta historia se compone de momento de 20 capítulos, unos más largos que otros pero todos geniales. Espero ponerme pronto al día, creo que actualizaré dos o tres veces por semana, todo depende de mis queridos exámenes.

Y eso es todo, ahí os dejo con la historia *-*

****Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Re-disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es original de la autora **Weirdgrammar **que me ha dejado realizar la traducción y me ha hecho MUY feliz :D

* * *

**Título:** Idiotas

**Disclaimer:** No es mío (se refiere a personajes y esas cosas).

**Pareja:** AoKaga (permitidme chicas, enviaros a la isla del AoKaga~)

**Resumen: – **

¿Qué pasaría si Aomine y Kagami vivieran juntos? ¿Podrá Kagami sobrevivir manejando la mente pervertida de Aomine? ¿Y podrá Aomine sobrevivir a la idiota-pero-más-sincera-sonrisa jamás vista? ¡Dulzura, estupidez y locura os están esperando más adelante!

**Nota:** Yaoi. No sé qué he escrito aquí.

* * *

"Oi, Bakagami, muévete un poco."

"Cállate, Ahomine. Muévete _tú_."

"No quiero. Muévete tú," le dio un codazo a Kagami.

"¡Por el amor de Dios, ésta es _mi_ cama!" Kagami pateó a Aomine, pero éste no se movió en absoluto.

"No, estoy viviendo aquí también. Así que prácticamente ésta es _mi_ cama," miró al pelirrojo.

"¡Ni de coña! ¡Éste es _mi_ apartamento, _mi_ habitación, _mi_ cama! ¡Tú te has auto-invitado a vivir aquí!" Kagami empujó con dureza a su amante lejos, haciendo que tropezara hacia abajo de la cama. "Así que, ¡vete a la mierda!"

Aomine se frotó la dolorida cabeza. "... bastardo... eso duele" Aomine saltó de repente, agarró los brazos de Kagami y los sujetó a los lados de su cuerpo, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo. "Tú eres el único que accedió," dijo entre dientes.

Kagami apretó los dientes. "¿¡Cómo iba a decir que no cuando me besabas y me alimentabas con tus dulces palabras?! ¡Por no mencionar, que me estabas mirando directamente a los ojos, haciéndome sentir débil y como una mierda!" la sincera confesión explotó de la boca de Kagami sin que se diera cuenta, dejando a Aomine estupefacto.

"¿Qué estás…" Kagami enarcó una ceja ante la confusión de ver a su amante sin habla. Entonces, la verdad le golpeó. "Mierd…" el rubor se apresuró en la cara de Kagami como un tsunami mientras Aomine enterraba la cabeza en su omóplato, con las orejas enrojecidas.

"…maldita sea, Bakagami… deja de decir cosas bonitas, ¿quieres?. Me hace querer atacarte ahora mismo."

"¿¡QUÉ?! ¡¿ACASO NO PIENSAS SIEMPRE EN HACERLO!?" gritó Kagami. "Pervertido…" murmuró en voz baja mientras se giraba lejos. El sonrojo no se había ido de su cara.

Entonces, Aomine miró a su amante, entrelazando sus dedos mientras ponía su infame sonrisa. "Por lo tanto, lo tomo como un cumplido. Supongo que soy tu kriptonita, después de todo," ronroneó sexy.

"¡Cabrón! ¡Nunca he dicho eso!" le ladró, sonrojándose furiosamente.

"Cariño, apestas mintiendo, ¿lo sabías?" Aomine lamió su labio superior. "De todos modos, itadakimasu~" y atacó el cuello de Kagami.

"¡Basta, Ahomine! ¡Te odio!" Kagami golpeó la espalda de Aomine. "¡Que te den! Deja de… ¡egh!... que… yo…haaa…te odio…" sus puñetazos se volvieron gradualmente más y más débiles. "Yo… de verdad… odio… a ti…" jadeaba pesadamente, disfrutando en secreto de la calidez que Aomine le proporcionaba.

"Yo también te quiero, cariño," Aomine mordió juguetonamente la nariz de Kagami.

**~ooOoo~**

-Al día siguiente-

"Buenas, Kagami. ¿Eh? ¿No es muy pronto para el invierno?" Furihata preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de la bufanda que se envolvía alrededor del cuello de Kagami.

Sólo obtuvo un gruñido por respuesta. Kagami simplemente pasó junto a él y se dirigió a su asiento.

"Er… ¿he preguntado algo malo?" Furihata miró a Kuroko, que ya estaba sentado en su propio asiento.

"No, no. De hecho, has pulsado el botón correcto, Furihata-kun," respondió el chico de pelo azul claro con indiferencia.

"¿Harr?" Furihata estaba confuso, pero su atención se clavó cuando Kagami golpeó la mesa sin previo aviso.

"Maldito sea ese cabronazo… ¡Lo voy a matar!" gritó de repente furioso, haciendo que Furihata y sus compañeros de clase quedaran más que confundidos.

Mientras tanto, en la Academia Touou…

"¡HAAACHIUUU!" Aomine estornudó violentamente, sorprendiendo a Momoi, que caminaba a su lado. Se frotó la nariz. "Me pregunto quién estará hablando sobre mi genialidad…"

"Creo que alguien te está maldiciendo," dijo Momoi. "De todas formas, hoy pareces entusiasmado, Dai-chan. ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿o es que has comido algo extraño?" ajustó el escepticismo en su tono.

"¿Comer algo extraño? Naaah… de hecho, ¡fue una muy buena comida!" él se rió y se fue, dejando a su amiga de la infancia estupefacta.

* * *

Ammm... bueno, dejo aquí las aclaraciones: antes que nada decir que como la autora puso expresiones en japonés, así las he dejado, no creo que tengáis problemas, pero por si acaso:

**"Itadakimasu~" –** Se interpreta como "Gracias por los alimentos que voy a recibir", y en Japón se utiliza siempre antes de empezar a comer (y en algunas otras situaciones que no vienen al caso, pero una de ellas podría ser la de Aomine :P)

**Kriptonita** **–** Alusión al cómic de Superman, cuya única debilidad era esta maldita piedra del planeta Kripton. Dudo que alguien no lo sepa, pero nunca se sabe... Así que Aomine lo que le está queriendo decir es que es "su única debilidad" :P

Y... bueno, el "cariño" de Aomine... es que en inglés le dice "Babe" que se traduciría como cariño, nena, muñeca, monada... así que creo que he escogido el más apropiado xD

¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado! Cualquier queja de traducción, al review, para seguir mejorando ;)


	2. Osito de peluche

Aquí os dejo el capítulo 2 ;) El enlace al fanfic oficial está en el capítulo 1. Como siempre, ya sabéis que hay pequeñas expresiones diferentes y esas cosas para la correcta adaptación al español. Las aclaraciones están al final del capítulo.

****Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Re-disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es original de la autora **Weirdgrammar **que me ha dejado realizar la traducción ¡yuhu! :D

* * *

**Título:** Osito de peluche

**Disclaimer:** No es mío (se refiere a personajes y esas cosas).

**Pareja:** AoKaga (permitidme chicas, enviaros a la isla del AoKaga~)

**Nota:** Yaoi. Tenshi!Kagami. ¡Tres one-shots en un día! ¡Yay~! La gente puede pensar que apresuro las cosas, pero prefiero actualizar a perder la musa, ne?

* * *

Caminando por la calle después de comprar en el supermercado, Kagami y Aomine estaban charlando alegremente(?), discutiendo sobre quién era más fuerte; Superman o Batman.

Arrastrando los pies más allá de la zona de juegos, encontraron a un hombre entregando un gran oso de peluche a una chica. La chica estaba riendo con alegría y abrazaba al oso de peluche, el cual era por lo menos tres cuartas partes de su tamaño.

Kagami miró mientras la pareja estaba absorta en su propio momento.

Por supuesto, Aomine notó esto y pinchó la mejilla de Kagami. "¿Qué pasa? ¿También quieres un osito de peluche?" sonrió. "Te puedo comprar uno. Uno requete grande."

"Eso suena bien, pero no, no quiero un osito de peluche," respondió Kagami.

"¿Te da vergüenza que la gente te pille abrazando a un osito de peluche?" su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. "Vamos, cariño, te prometo que nadie te verá jugando con un osito de peluche," sin embargo, la mente de Aomine se inundó con malvados planes con los que vacilar a Kagami.

¿Quizás corromper su imagen mientras estaba durmiendo con él?

¿O mientras vestía al juguete de felpa?

Saa… quién sabe.

Una pícara sonrisa se ensanchó.

"He dicho que no. Se necesitaría más espacio en la cama," dijo Kagami. Aomine quiso replicar, pero Kagami continuó con indiferencia; "Además, ¿cómo se supone que voy a abrazarte si tengo un oso de peluche? Va a ponerse en el camino, ¿no crees?"

Esto golpeó duramente a Aomine. No podía decir nada. En su lugar, envolvió sus manos alrededor del cuello de Kagami y enterró la cabeza en su omóplato, temblando ligeramente de emoción y vergüenza. "Oh, Kami-sama, ¿he sido tan buen chico como para merecer semejante ángel?"

Kagami enarcó una ceja de pura confusión. "¿Harr?" ¿De qué ángel estás hablando? Wow, espera, ¿¡cómo puedes verlo?!"

* * *

De nuevo he mantenido las expresiones en japonés, no creo que tengáis problemas, pero por si acaso:

**Tenshi –** Se traduce como ángel, aunque literalmente significa "enviado del cielo", y como todas sabemos que Kagami es un ángel hecho hombre perfecto, pues... de ahí el "Tenshi!Kagami" del principio, lo deja caer en plan "Kagami es un ángel" :P

**Saa –** Se suele traducir de muchas maneras pero en general lo utilizan para expresar que no saben sobre lo que se habla en ese momento, sería como "no sé" o "no tengo ni idea".

**Kami-sama –** Kami se traduce literalmente como "Dios" y -sama es un sufijo que se utiliza para referirse a una persona con mucha autoridad o por la que hay que tener gran respeto.

Anda que... nunca pensé que mis clases de japonés servirían para traducir de un fic inglés-español xD Kagami, siempre tan inocente *-*


	3. Suéter

Y ya tengo el capítulo 3 :D El enlace al fanfic oficial está en el capítulo 1. Como siempre, ya sabéis que hay pequeñas expresiones diferentes y esas cosas para la correcta adaptación al español. Las aclaraciones están al final del capítulo.

****Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Re-disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es original de la autora **Weirdgrammar **que me ha dejado realizar la traducción ;)

* * *

**Título:** Suéter.

**Disclaimer:** No es mío (se refiere a personajes y esas cosas).

**Pareja:** AoKaga.

**Nota:** El segundo one-shot del día.

* * *

La nevera hizo un sonido ruidoso cuando Aomine la abrió, disfrutando de la frescura que emitía. Su mano se extendió hasta el cartón de leche y rápidamente tragó la bebida por su garganta, sin molestarse en depositarla en un vaso primero.

Kagami se habría enojado y le habría pegado con un grueso libro, parloteando sobre la higiene y esas mierdas.

Bueno, eso si podía levantarse de la cama después de varias rondas de un impresionante _uno-contra-uno_, eso es.

Apoyando la cabeza en el sofá, Aomine se permitió sonreír ante sus pervertidos pensamientos.

"Hurm…" la soñolienta voz de Kagami le saludó mientras Aomine se ponía cómodo en el sofá.

"Hey, buenas, dormiló–" Aomine enmudeció por la vista que se presentaba ante él. No pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto.

Kagami apareció con nada más que su suéter azul –justo lo suficientemente largo como para cubrir sus, uh, partes privadas.

Repite de nuevo; _su_ suéter azul.

¿Todavía no está claro?

El suéter azul de _Aomine Daiki_.

"Buenas…" Kagami frotó sus cansados ojos mientras se contoneaba hacia su amante y se dejaba caer al lado de Aomine, descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de éste. "Estoy cansado… fuiste demasiado rudo anoche," murmuró como un niño.

Aomine puso su temblorosa mano alrededor de los hombros de Kagami y atrajo al pelirrojo más cerca. "Lo–lo siento. No pude contenerme. Y... ¿por qué mi suéter?" tragó saliva. "Dios… de alguna manera haces que ese suéter parezca más sexy en ti," pero eso pasó desapercibido para el pelirrojo.

Kagami soñoliento + su voz ronca + el almizclado olor del sexo + su suéter azul = _100x combo attack_.

"¿Tu suéter…?" preguntó Kagami con voz soñolienta. "Hurm… demasiada pereza para buscar mi propia camiseta," se acurrucó más cerca. "Además, me gusta tu olor," una sonrisa inocente iluminó el rostro de Kagami.

Aomine se quedó rígido.

Kagami soñoliento + su voz ronca + el almizclado olor del sexo + su suéter azul + "Me gusta tu olor" y esa sonrisa inocente = _**INFINITY COMBO ATTACK**_.

Esa mañana, Aomine murió de felicidad y vergüenza.

* * *

De nuevo he mantenido las expresiones en inglés, no creo que tengáis problemas, pero por si acaso:

**100x combo attack –** Se utiliza en los videojuegos de lucha; cuando uno de los personajes hace una combinación de ataques seguidos (en este caso, 100) contra su oponente ese mensaje aparece en la pantalla. La traducción exacta sería: "Ataque combinado x 100" ;)

**INFINITY COMBO ATTACK – **Lo mismo pero con ataques infinitos xD La traducción sería: "Ataque combinado infinito"

Y eso es todo ;)


	4. Tocar

¡Bueno! Ya llegaron las vacaciones y con ellas el tiempo libre, lo que significa que podré dedicarme al AoKaga al 100% ya sea traduciendo, leyendo o escribiendo *Rueda por el suelo de alegría*. Os dejo el capítulo 4, espero que os guste, es muy tierno :3 Esta vez no hay aclaraciones finales.

El enlace al fic original está en el capítulo 1 ;)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Re-disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es original de la autora **Weirdgrammar **que me ha dejado realizar la traducción ;)

* * *

**Título:** Tocar.

**Disclaimer:** No es mío (se refiere a personajes y esas cosas).

**Pareja:** AoKaga.

**Nota:** El tercer one-shot del día. Algo súper dulceeeeeeeeeeeeee~ está llegando.

* * *

El salón estaba bañado por la débil luz solar del atardecer. Casi ningún sonido se hacía eco en la habitación. Sólo unas débiles respiraciones y el crujir de las cortinas atrapadas en la suave brisa.

Kagami y Aomine estaban sentados en el suelo. Kagami se acomodó entre las piernas de Aomine, frente a su amante. Ninguno de ellos pronunció una palabra.

Los dedos de Kagami recorrieron el rostro de su amante. A partir de sus mejillas, sus cejas, la frente, los labios. Luego, viajaron por el cuello de Aomine y por sus hombros. No eran más que ligeros toques. No había nada sexual en ello. Como si Kagami estuviera intentando trazar todos sus rasgos en su mente.

Sorprendentemente, Aomine no respondió. Uno podría pensar que esos ligeros toques le volverían loco y empujaría a Kagami contra el suelo, pero no esta vez.

Él se limitó a observar con atención mientras Kagami se tomaba su propio y dulce tiempo en explorar su cuerpo.

Los dedos de Kagami viajaron hasta la mano de Aomine y entrelazó sus dedos juntos. Un leve rubor se deslizó hasta la cara de Kagami mientras lentamente se acercaba más a su amante.

Sintió la calidez de Aomine envolverle una vez que se hubo comido la distancia que los separaba. Podía sentir la respiración de Aomine fantasmalmente en sus labios, haciendo que su corazón se saltara un latido.

Respirando de forma profunda, Kagami plantó un beso en la mejilla de Aomine. La vergüenza nubló su mente cuando retrocedió, pero la severa mirada de Aomine le animó a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Y eso fue lo que hizo, duchando a Aomine con castos besos.

En el último beso en los labios de Aomine, Kagami susurró suavemente; "Te quiero."

Aomine no tenía que responder. Un beso en la frente de Kagami fue suficiente para transmitir sus sentimientos hacia su amado pelirrojo.


	5. Bebidas

Y aquí os dejo el 5 *-* Ya sabéis que el enlace al fic original está en el capítulo 1 ;)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Re-disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es original de la autora **Weirdgrammar **que me ha dejado realizar la traducción ;) (y yo tan feliz)

* * *

**Título:** Bebidas.

**Disclaimer:** No es mío (se refiere a personajes y esas cosas).

**Pareja:** AoKaga &amp; KurokoX…

**Nota:** Hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro ángel, ¡así que he preparado cuatro one-shots para hoy! He estado luchando para acabarlos durante tres horas (una vez que he terminado mi examen, he saltado delante de mi portátil y Dios mío, ¡no ha sido una tarea fácil!) De todas formas, disfrutadlo~

Kuroko-sama y Kagami están estudiando juntos en casa de Kagami.

* * *

"Hey, Kuroko, ¿estás bien con chocolate caliente?." Kagami situó dos tazas de chocolate caliente sobre la mesa, apartando los libros y las calculadoras en la mesa de cristal de forma desordenada.

Kuroko miró las tazas; azul y rojo. Suspiró y miró a Kagami con su famosa expresión en blanco. "Kagami-kun quiere realmente a Aomine-kun, después de todo."

"Eh, ¿¡por qué tan repentino?!." Kagami estaba nervioso, su cara igualando a su ardiente cabello.

Kuroko hizo una pequeña sonrisa. El pelirrojo resopló avergonzado, posando su trasero en el suelo, se frotó la frente y murmuró 'cállate…' de forma casi inaudible. Kuroko se limitó a sacudir la cabeza raramente divertido.

"Oh, ¿dónde está Aomine-kun, por cierto?." Kuroko escaneó a su alrededor, pero no logró encontrar a su ex–luz. Entonces, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, revelando a un adormilado Aomine dejando escapar un grosero bostezo. Kuroko enarcó una ceja. "Hablando del diablo, y aparece."

"¿Quién es el diablo, eh?," preguntó Aomine mientras se tambaleaba hacia su sitio. "Tiempo sin verte, Tetsu," bostezó de nuevo y se dejó caer al lado de Kagami. "Buenos días, cariño~"

"¡Ya es tarde, idiota!." Kagami golpeó la cabeza de Aomine.

"Hey, no necesito un puñetazo. ¡Necesito un beso! ¿Dónde está mi beso de buenos días?." Aomine se inclinó más cerca, sólo para ser empujado por su amante. "Argh, ¡Kagami es un tacaño!," se quejó Aomine infantilmente. Entonces, se fijó en el chocolate caliente de Kagami. "¡Ohh, desayuno!," se lamió los labios y probó un sorbo.

"¿Sabe bien?," preguntó Kagami con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sí," entonces, sostuvo la taza roja como si el chocolate fuera suyo desde el principio.

Kuroko, quien había sido testigo de su ñoño momento, decidió interrumpir, para su sorpresa. "Aomine-kun, esa es la bebida de Kagami-kun. ¿Por qué no te preparas una por ti mismo?." Su intención era buena.

"Está bien, Kuroko," respondió Kagami. "Hemos estado compartiendo nuestras bebidas desde que empezó a vivir aquí, así que no necesito hacer una para él," dijo con una sonrisa sincera que iluminó toda la sala de estar. Se giró hacia su amante; "Puedo hacerte un sándwich, si quieres."

"¡Genial!," accedió Aomine al instante. "Hey, ¿podemos hacer _Espresso_ mañana? Quiero probarlo."

"Hm…," Kagami se frotó la barbilla, pensativo. "Vale, pero necesitamos hacer algunas compras, entonces."

"Bien," Aomine sonrió como un niño. Entonces, continuaron con su charla, olvidando totalmente la presencia de Kuroko.

Con una expresión sombría escrita en su rostro, Kuroko atrapó el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y marcó algunos números.

"_Tetsuya, hacía tiempo,"_ decía el receptor.

Ignorando el saludo de su destinatario, Kuroko fue directo a su punto. "Sé que estoy siendo egoísta, Kyoto está muy lejos de aquí, y tienes clases mañana, pero, ¿podrías acercarte a Tokyo, como, ahora?"

"_Oh cielos, mi Tetsuya está molesto. Dime, ¿Daiki y Taiga otra vez?"_

"Sí. Están actuando como marido y mujer, lo cual me irrita mucho."

"_Haha, supongo que debería agradecerles por ello. Pero, ¿hablas en serio, Tetsuya? Tienes un examen mañana."_

"Estoy siendo realmente serio. Sólo ven aquí."

* * *

**N/T –** Esta vez no hay nada que añadir o aclarar ;) Bueno, a parte de que las notas de autora las he dejado tal como están, o séase, que esto lo subió en el cumpleaños de Kagami xD Ah, y... ¿quién creéis que es la pareja de Kuroko? :P


	6. Canciones

¡Y el capítulo 6! Os confesaré que es de mis favoritos *-* Les pega tanto esa canción... ahora cada vez que suena –que no son pocas veces– sólo se me vienen ellos a la mente. He decidido dejar la canción normal traducida en el propio fic, creo que era como mejor quedaba -_- ¡Espero que os guste y muchas gracias por todos los reviews, favs y follows, ayudan a seguir adelante!

Agradecimiento especial a **ArminxArlert** en este capítulo. ¡Gracias guapa! ;)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Re-disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es original de la autora **Weirdgrammar **que me ha dejado realizar la traducción ;) (y yo tan feliz)

* * *

**Título:** Canciones.

**Disclaimer:** No es mío (se refiere a personajes y esas cosas).

**Pareja:** AoKaga (permitidme chicas, enviaros a la isla del AoKaga~)

**Nota:** Yaoi. Sin sentido.

* * *

Sus deleitantes voces resonaron a través del estadio vacío. El foco central brilló fluorescente y brillante. El frío aire nocturno besó sus pieles mientras pedaleaban sus bicicletas hasta la pista roja. Aomine pasó por delante de Kagami con una amplia y estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. Kagami pedaleó más rápido, poniéndose a la par con su amante.

Ambos se detuvieron en el gran podio. Kagami desmontó de su bicicleta y se subió al podio mientras Aomine daba vueltas alrededor del escenario.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh~!," gritó Kagami audiblemente como un niño. El estadio le devolvió un fuerte eco. Kagami rió y llamó a su amante. "Hey, hey, Aomine, mi voz, ¡está resonando!."

Unas risitas escaparon de Aomine. "¡Claro, Baka! ¿Qué? ¿¡No conoces una sencilla ley física?!," una risa más fuerte resonó en los labios de Aomine.

"Me pregunto qué pasará si cantamos," Kagami dijo su pensamiento. No hará daño a nadie el intentarlo, ¿no? Además, estaban solos. "Yosh, ¡voy a hacerlo!."

"Wow, ¿en serio?." Aomine se detuvo, mirando al pelirrojo. El pelirrojo sonrió.

_"Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say, _

_Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face,"_ empezó a cantar.

* * *

_"A veces, odio cada estúpida palabra que dices,_

_A veces, quiero abofetearte en toda la cara,"_

* * *

"Wow, ¿en serio? ¿¡_True Love_?!" Aomine abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Su boca se torció divertida.

_"There's no one quite like you, _

_You push all my buttons down, _

_I know life would suck without you…"_

* * *

"_No hay nadie como tú,_

_Traes abajo todos mis botones,_

_Sé que la vida sería un asco sin ti…"_

* * *

Aomine emitió una gran risa. Sabía que esa canción iba dirigida a él. Hizo un gran círculo alrededor del estadio mientras escuchaba a su amado pelirrojo cantar para él.

_"At the same time, I wanna hug you, _

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck, _

_You're an asshole but I love you, _

_And you make me so mad I ask myself,"_

* * *

"_Al mismo tiempo, quiero abrazarte,_

_Quiero envolver mis manos alrededor de tu cuello,_

_Eres un gilipollas, pero te quiero,_

_Y me haces enfadar tanto, me pregunto a mí misma,"_

* * *

"Ouch," Aomine fingió estar herido. "¡Eso duele, cariño~!," gritó en la lejanía. Pero eso no detuvo a Kagami.

_"Why I'm still here, or where could I go, _

_You're the only love I've ever known,"_ los ojos de Kagami se dirigieron hacia Aomine. Aomine respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

_"Por qué estoy todavía aquí, o dónde podría ir,_

_Eres el único amor que he conocido,"_

* * *

_"But I hate you, I really hate you, _

_So much, I think it must be…"_

* * *

"_Pero te odio, realmente te odio,_

_Tanto, que creo que debe ser…"_

* * *

"Caramba, ¡decídete, cariño!." Aomine rió de nuevo.

_"True love~ true love~ _

_It must be true love, _

_Nothing else can break my heart like, _

_True love~ true love~ _

_It must be true love,_

_No one else can break my heart like you~ _

_No one else can break my heart like you~ _

_No one else can break my heart like you~~~!."_

* * *

"_Amor verdadero~ Amor verdadero~_

_Debe ser amor verdadero,_

_Nada más puede romper mi corazón como el,_

_Amor verdadero~ Amor verdadero~_

_Debe ser amor verdadero,_

_Nadie más puede romper mi corazón como tú~_

_Nadie más puede romper mi corazón como tú~_

_Nadie más puede romper mi corazón como tú~~~!."_

* * *

Una vez que Kagami hubo terminado su canción, se oyeron unos aplausos atronadores. Echó un vistazo al estadio, buscando a su amante. En el medio del estadio, ahí estaba Aomine, con una suave sonrisa jugando en su hermoso rostro. Lentamente avanzó poco a poco, cerrando la distancia.

"No sé qué elegir; insulto o cumplido," se detuvo delante de Kagami y extendió su mano para acariciar su rostro.

Kagami sonrió. "¡Ambos!." Entonces, chasqueó. "¡Así que, ahora es tu turno!."

"¿¡Eh?! No," Aomine agitó la cabeza. "¡No puedo cantar así de bien! ¡Tú lo sabes!."

"Pero, yo he cantado para ti," Kagami hizo un mohín. "Es injusto si no cantas también," el mal humor estaba definitivamente sonando en su tono.

"Dios mío, ¿por qué te gusta tanto atormentarme, Bakagami?," se bajó de la bicicleta y se unió a Kagami. El mohín de Kagami siempre había sido su última debilidad. Odiaba a Kagami por usarlo como arma. No obstante, plantó un beso en la frente de Kagami. "Ya está, voy a cantar, ¿vale?."

Una estúpida sonrisa floreció en el rostro de Kagami de nuevo.

"¡Prepárate para ser impresionado por mi hermosa voz!," planteó Aomine. Kagami soltó una carcajada mientras montaba en su bicicleta. "Listo~~~." Aomine respiró hondo y se quedó rígido.

_"Ba ba ba ba ba na na,_

_Banana ah ah~_

_Potato na ah ah~_

_Banana ah ah~."_

Kagami se atragantó con su propia risa. "¿¡Qué?! ¿¡_Despicable Me_?! ¿¡En serio?!," se giró hacia Aomine. Pero, la cara de Aomine le decía que estaba siendo muy serio.

_"To ga li no potato ni ga ni ba no ba ni ka no ji ga~_

_Ba ba ba banana,"_ lanzó una mirada a Kagami. Los hombros sueltos del pelirrojo le indicaron que se estaba riendo. Aomine sonrió un poquito.

"¿¡De verdad has memorizado la letra?! ¡Impresionante! ¡Hahahahahahaha~!," se sujetó el estómago, riendo incontroladamente. Su estómago le dolía debido al exceso de risa.

_"Yo plano hu la pa no no tu,_

_Ma banana like a nupi talamu,_

_Banana ba ba,_

_Potato ho oh~."_ Aomine empezó a moverse de un lado a otro como un Minion.

"¡Para…!." Kagami dijo entre risas. No podía soportarlo más. Un charco de lágrimas se habían formado en la comisura de sus ojos.

_"To ga li no potato ni ga ni ba no ba ni ka no ji ga,_

_Ba ba ba bananaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!,"_ acabó su canción con un grito agudo.

Al ver a Kagami rodar por el suelo riendo, Aomine se acercó al pelirrojo. Miró hacia abajo sobre un Kagami retorciéndose de la risa hasta que Kagami se detuvo, tumbado sobre su espalda. Kagami miró hacia arriba con lágrimas en los ojos y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Has terminado de reírte?," preguntó Aomine con severidad.

"Sí, algo así," pero, pequeñas risas entre dientes aún escapaban de él. Tosió un poco. "Sí, ahora he terminado. Perdona, _bee_, no he podido parar," extendió la mano hacia el cabello de Aomine mientras éste se agachaba.

"Naa~ está bien. Sólo quiero verte reír," sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Él amaba lo suave que era Kagami cuando revolvía su pelo. Se sentía tan bien. Entonces, la realidad lo golpeó. "Espera, ¿¡has dicho 'abeja'?! ¿Es ese 'bee', _bee_ o 'bee', _hubby_?."

"¿Hm? Te estás imaginando cosas, Ahomine," Kagami continuó pasando sus dedos a través del pelo azul de Aomine.

"Oye, dime~," le dio un codazo a su pelirrojo. "Cariño, no me hagas esto~."

"Estás imaginando cosas–," su dulce argumento fue interrumpido por la voz del vigilante nocturno.

"¿¡QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ?!."

"¡Oh, mierda! Es el guardia, ¡vamos!," susurró Aomine mientras empujaba a Kagami hacia arriba. Ambos agarraron rápidamente sus bicicletas y escaparon, riendo locamente mientras pedaleaban junto a un sorprendido vigilante nocturno.

* * *

**N/T –** Bueno, aquí os dejo las posibles cosas raras o explicaciones, aunque yo sé que todo esto ya lo sabéis, pero es mi deber :P

**Baka – **El significado literal sería "idiota", pero según qué regiones de Japón, tiene un significado más o menos despectivo.

**Yosh –** Aquí creo que se ha confundido, la expresión japonesa en romaji sería "Yoshi" y se usa para expresar que algo está bien hecho o que ha salido bien; también lo utilizan mucho para decidir que van a hacer algo que esperan que salga bien. Equivale al español "¡Bien!" o "¡Qué bien!"

**True Love –** Canción de Pink, titulada así. Creo que es bastante conocida ;)

**Despicable Me –** Canción de los _Minions_ de la película "_Mi villano favorito 2_", también muy conocida –la película, la canción vete a saber.

**'Bee', _bee_ o 'bee', _hubby_ –** Ammm... esto es un juego de palabras. En inglés _'husband'_ es marido, y lo abrevian cariñosamente como _'husbee'_, que a su vez suena como _'bee'_, jajajaja. En fin, que al decirle Kagami _'bee'_ al rato Aomine se da cuenta de que puede haber dicho _'husbee'_ y claro, todos sabemos cómo es Aomine, así que le pregunta que qué ha dicho, el resto ya lo sabéis. He intentado buscar una equivalencia que quedara bien en castellano, pero sólo se me ocurría 'marido', 'cónyuge' o 'esposo' y ninguna de las tres tiene abreviatura o alguna forma de dejar la historia igual, así que he optado por dejarlo tal cual y explicarlo aquí, xD. Quiero agradecer a ArminxArlert que me echara una mano con esta traducción ;) ¡Arigatõ!

Y bueno, como este capítulo ha sido un caos entre la canción, las cosas japonesas y el _'bee'_ de las narices, ya me estáis poniendo las críticas para mejorar cómo estructurar algo así la próxima vez :P Eso es todo, amigos, ¡gracias de nuevo!.


	7. Anillo

Aquí os dejo el capítulo 7, que ya lo tenía traducido y se me olvidó subirlo... -_- Sí, lo sé, soy un jodido desastre. Espero que os guste celomine :3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Re-disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es original de la autora **Weirdgrammar **que me ha dejado realizar la traducción ;)

* * *

**Título:** Anillo.

**Disclaimer:** No es mío (se refiere a personajes y esas cosas).

**Pareja:** AoKaga (permitidme chicas, enviaros a la isla del AoKaga~)

**Nota:** Yaoi. Sin sentido.

* * *

Esa tarde, estalló una violenta discusión. La atmósfera era muy elevada a pesar del frío aire. Gritos, insultos, maldiciones, resonaron en el apartamento, en su mayoría de Aomine.

"¡Te lo he dicho; Tatsuya y yo sólo somos hermanos!" se defendió Kagami a sí mismo y a su hermano.

"¡COMO QUE ME VOY A CREER ESO! ENTONCES, ¿POR QUÉ COJONES LE LLAMAS 'TATSUYA'? HEH, DEBE SER ALGUIEN REALMENTE ESPECIAL, ¿VERDAD?" ladró Aomine mientras apretaba los puños, conteniéndose a sí mismo de lanzar un puñetazo a la cara del pelirrojo.

"¡Joder, Ahomine, le conozco desde que éramos unos críos! ¡Es normal llamar a tu amigo de la infancia por su nombre de pila! ¡Justo como tú haces con Momoi!" estalló de vuelta. ¿¡Cuán infantil podía ser Aomine?!

"¡DEJA A SATSUKI FUERA DE ESTO!" gritó Aomine. "DIME, ¿¡POR QUÉ GUARDAS ESE ESTÚPIDO ANILLO?!" señaló al anillo plateado que llevaba Kagami.

"¿Este? ¡Es nuestro anillo de hermandad!" gritó Kagami exasperado. "Es la prueba que muestra que Tatsuya y yo somos hermanos!"

"¡Y una mierda hermanos! ¡No quiero ver ese anillo!" el joven moreno hervía. Lentamente se acercó a Kagami. Kagami se tragó su nerviosismo. Aomine agarró la parte delantera de su camiseta con dureza. "Me perteneces, ¿¡has entendido eso, Kagami Taiga?!"

Kagami dio un manotazo a su mano. "¡Claro que lo sé, idiota! Caray, si estás tan jodidamente obsesionado con esto, ¿¡por qué no me compras un anillo en su lugar?!"

Eso envió a Aomine a un silencio mortal. En serio, eso nunca llegó a su insignificante cerebro. Después de un rato, finalmente Aomine pudo hablar. "Hey, Kagami, ¿te das cuenta de que en realidad me estás pidiendo que me declare?"

Kagami se quedó sin aliento. El rubor corrió a su cara. Aomine le dio una mirada en blanco.

Sí, Bakagami no había sido consciente de ello en absoluto.

"Estoy… sólo… sólo…" Kagami tartamudeaba mientras alejaba su mirada lejos de la de Aomine. "Dios… esto es tan vergonzoso…" murmuró, y dejó caer la cabeza.

Al ver las orejas de Kagami tan enrojecidas como su cabello rojo fuego, Aomine no pudo evitar sonreír. Kagami estaba totalmente loco por él. ¿Cómo podía dudar del amor de Kagami por él? Envolvió sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Kagami y tiró de él en su abrazo. "…lo siento, cariño. Antes he perdido los tornillos."

"Los perdiste hace mucho tiempo, Ahomine," la voz de Kagami estaba mitigada. Lentamente devolvió el abrazo de Aomine. "Estás loco."

"No puedo decir que no. Estoy loco. Loco por ti," Aomine rió. "Oh espera; ¿quieres diamantes, o uno simple servirá?"

"¿Eh?"

"¡Tu anillo de bodas, por supuesto!"

* * *

**N/A –** Chicos, esto escala muy rápido.

* * *

**N/T –** Esta vez no hay nada raro, ¿no? :P Ya sabéis, reviews, críticas, algo que cambiaríais... todo es bienvenido y se agradece un montón. Ja-ne~


	8. Cumpleaños

Por fin os dejo el siguiente capítulo... la verdad es que no tengo ni puñetera idea de cuándo lo traduje, sólo me puse a organizar unos fics y apareció de la nada, quizás lo hice en Navidad . Ya veis que soy un desastre xD En fin, ya que lo hice, os lo subo ahora ;)

****Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Re-disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es original de la autora **Weirdgrammar **que me ha dejado realizar la traducción. Arigatõ~

* * *

**Título:** Cumpleaños

**Disclaimer:** No es mío (se refiere a personajes y esas cosas).

**Pareja:** AoKaga (permitidme chicas, enviaros a la isla del AoKaga~)

**Nota:** Yaoi. Publiqué esto el 2 de agosto en FFnet. Así que, creo que no llego tarde.

* * *

El sol brillaba todo el día. Los pájaros cantaban perezosamente. Incluso las nubes se arrastraban de forma lenta. Todo parecía tan perezoso. Y Kagami felizmente se unió a la naturaleza a holgazanear.

Se puso a leer en el enorme y mullido sofá. De la nada, Aomine se tiró en su regazo, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

"¡Mierda, Aomine! ¡Me has asustado!" gritó Kagami y recompensó a Aomine con un leve golpe en la cabeza.

El moreno sólo le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras estrechaba su abrazo alrededor de la cintura de Kagami. "Hey, cariño, ¿qué día es hoy?" preguntó.

"Dos de agosto, ¿por qué?" Kagami elevó una ceja.

"Dios, eres tan idiota," su comentario recibió un grito de rechazo del pelirrojo. "Deberías estar contento de que te quiera a pesar de que eres idiota. ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños, idiota!"

"Ah~ ahora que lo mencionas," Kagami respondió como si hubiera encontrado una nueva epifanía. "Lo olvidé."

"Caray, ¿qué clase de persona olvida su propio cumpleaños?"

"Hm… no puede evitarse. Raramente celebré mi cumpleaños," una cansada sonrisa asomó en la comisura de su boca. La soledad bailaba en sus ojos. "Mi padre siempre está ocupado. Así que, apenas pasamos tiempo juntos. Por no hablar de la celebración de mi cumpleaños, él incluso raramente aparecía el día de Navidad. Hasta que en algún punto, dejé de molestarme en preguntarle sobre celebrar mi cumpleaños," entonces, dejó escapar una tímida risa. "Pero, no me importa, he crecido acostumbrado a–"

Aomine lo cortó con un casto beso en los labios. Kagami, quien se vio sorprendido por el avance repentino de Aomine, rápidamente retrocedió con los ojos abiertos y el rubor subiendo por sus mejillas.

"No crezcas acostumbrado," la profunda voz de Aomine cortó el silencio. "¡Maldita sea, si lo hubiera sabido antes, hubiera ido a Los Ángeles para encontrarte, conocerte, y celebrar tu cumpleaños!"

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido, Ahomine," la mirada de Kagami se suavizó.

"¡Cállate!" Aomine aumentó la voz otra octava. "¡El dos de agosto es el día más importante para ti y para mi! ¡Es el día en el que naciste en este mundo! ¡Si no, yo no estaría vivo aquí y ahora, porque tú eres la única razón por la que vivo!" entonces, su voz fue ahogada mientras abrazaba a Kagami. "Se necesitarán miles de millones de personas para crear este mundo, pero sólo haces falta tú para completar el mío."

Kagami extendió las manos para envolverlas alrededor de la espalda de Aomine. Su corazón estaba rebosante de felicidad. "Eres jodidamente cursi, idiota. Voy a coger diabetes."

"Si realmente coges una, avísame. Podemos jugar al juego de doctor y paciente," él sonrió.

"Seguro, te romperé el cuello para que puedas ser el paciente," el pelirrojo se echó a reír. Aomine sonrió; la risa de Kagami es música para sus oídos. Preciosa y agradable.

"Hey, aún no te he dado el regalo todavía," se movió al lado de Kagami y sacó un llavero reloj de su bolsillo. "Sé que realmente no te gusta llevar reloj, así que te compré uno tipo llavero. Lo puedes colgar en la correa de tu teléfono."

"¿En serio?" el llavero fue depositado en la mano de Kagami. "¿Por qué un reloj?"

Aomine tosió, un ligero rubor apareció en su moreno semblante. "Bueno, he estado pensando en comprarte un anillo, pero recordé que no podrías llevarlo de ninguna manera mientras juegas a baloncesto," miró el anillo que colgaba alrededor del cuello de Kagami. "Además, no quiero que esté colgado al lado de ese anillo. Como si me estuvieras midiendo con tu hermano," formó un puchero.

"Estúpido, sabes que no hago eso. ¡Tú eres tú! Tatsuya es sólo mi hermano," Kagami sonrió.

"¡Lo sé! Yo sólo… no pude evitarlo," su voz se fue apagando. ¡De ninguna manera iba a decir que realmente estaba celoso de ese estúpido anillo! ¡Ridículo! "De todas formas, un reloj es mucho mejor. Significa que 'todo tu tiempo es mío'" Aomine sonrió. "Incluso cuando estés solo, cuando estés con tu hermano, cuando estés con Tetsu o los demás, siempre serás mío," lo dijo posesivamente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos.

"¿No estás siendo muy posesivo?" Preguntó Kagami con una sonrisa.

"¿Lo odias, mi posesividad? Sólo quiero tener cuidado con mis cosas," dijo Aomine, besando las puntas de los dedos de Kagami.

"No, no lo odio. Prefiero ser confinado que estar solo," admitió Kagami tímidamente. Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. "Espera, ¿has dicho 'mis cosas'? ¿¡Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?!"

Aomine no respondió a su pregunta. En su lugar, cubrió a su amante en el sofá, debajo de él. "De todos modos, es mi turno para desenvolver mi regalo."

"¿Eh? ¿Tu regalo?"

"Sip, tú~"

"Hey, ¡pensaba que hoy era _mi_ cumpleaños!" empezó a pelear para liberarse, pero fue en vano. Aomine es fuerte cuando activa su mente pervertida.

"Bueno, tu regalo es el reloj. Pero, tú, tú vas a ser _mi _regalo. Porque, básicamente, has nacido en este mundo para traerme algo de alegría. Así que, quizás debería agradecer a Kami-sama por traerte a mi," sonrió.

"¡No tergiverses las palabras!"

Aomine ignoró sus lamentos mientras rezaba. "¡Oh, Kami-sama, gracias por traerme el mejor regalo del mundo!"

"¡AHOMINE!"

* * *

Esta vez no hay aclaraciones... sólo repetiré la que ya os dije:

**Kami-sama –** Kami se traduce literalmente como "Dios" y -sama es un sufijo que se utiliza para referirse a una persona con mucha autoridad o por la que hay que tener gran respeto.


	9. Quédate

Exámenes y otras mil cosas me han mantenido alejada de FFnet, ¡pero eso se acabó! :D Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo, y no os preocupéis porque sea cortito, ya estoy traduciendo el 10 y es bastante más largo. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis y no me odiéis por este mes que os he tenido abandonados!

****Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Re-disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es original de la autora **Weirdgrammar **que me ha dejado realizar la traducción :D

* * *

**Título:** Quédate

**Disclaimer:** No es mío (se refiere a personajes y esas cosas).

**Pareja:** AoKaga (permitidme chicas, enviaros a la isla del AoKaga~)

**Nota:** Yaoi.

* * *

La puerta se abrió de golpe, sorprendiendo a Kagami que se encontraba ocupado preparando la cena, y Aomine irrumpió enérgicamente sin ningún miramiento. El pelirrojo vio cómo su amante se acercaba a su habitación, incorrecto, a su habitación compartida, con la ira claramente dibujada en su hermoso rostro.

Aomine golpeó la puerta del cuarto tras él, desapareciendo de la vista de Kagami, que desvió los ojos sobre la puerta principal, y exhaló un suspiro.

Ese idiota había olvidado cerrar la puerta.

…

Aomine encendió el aire acondicionado, lanzando su mochila en el suelo sin importarle dónde aterrizaba, y se lanzó a la cama. Hizo un gran chirrido, demasiado para su gusto. Lanzó el brazo sobre la cara y apretó los dientes con rabia.

La voz de su padre todavía resonaba en sus oídos, en su mente.

Aomine se cubrió la cara con las palmas de las manos, tratando de alejarla de su cabeza. Sin embargo, fue un esfuerzo inútil. No dejaban de sonar y sonar.

Exasperado, le dio un puñetazo a la cama.

No era suficiente.

Golpeó otra vez. Y otra. Y otra. Y otra.

Hasta que no tuvo más ganas ni más energía como para levantar la mano más tiempo.

Sus ojos azules vagaron sin rumbo por el techo. El aire acondicionado enfriaba el aire veraniego, pero no enfriaba su temperamento. La voz de su padre seguía sonando y sonando. Lo odiaba.

"Joder… ¿por qué no puede aceptar lo que soy?" Susurró.

Su mente revivió la discusión que había tenido con su padre anteriormente. Kagami le había sugerido que se sincerara con sus padres acerca de su relación. Su madre le había sonreído, como si lo hubiera sabido desde la Edad de Hielo –instinto materno, lo llamaban.

Sin embargo, su padre no estaba de acuerdo. Aomine, por supuesto, ya lo esperaba y se preparó. No obstante, una vez que su padre había insultado a Kagami –sin realmente conocerlo al menos – Aomine estalló.

La discusión había acabado siendo una disputa acalorada y Aomine la terminó secamente dando un portazo en la cara de su padre.

Aomine se acurrucó. "¿Está mal amar a Kagami?"

Sus agudos oídos captaron el ligero sonido del crujido de la puerta. No se giró, sabiendo que era Kagami, de todas formas. El sonido de las pisadas llenó la fría habitación y después pudo sentir cómo la cama se hundía un poco.

"Aomine," una mano le tocó el hombro suavemente.

Él no respondió.

"Aomine."

Al final, se giró, sólo para ser observado por una cara de preocupación grabada en el rostro de su amante. La mirada de Kagami era suave, y su sonrisa era hermosa.

Esa sonrisa…

Expulsó la ansiedad, preocupación y tristeza que anidaban juntos en su corazón casi de inmediato.

Esa sonrisa era suficiente para calmarlo.

Aomine abrazó la cintura de Kagami y hundió la cabeza en su abdomen como un niño. La sonrisa de Kagami se hizo más amplia. Pasó sus dedos a través del pelo azul de Aomine. Se sentía tan suave.

"¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?" Preguntó Kagami en voz baja.

"No," fue la réplica amortiguada.

No intercambiaron más palabras entre ellos. Se mantuvieron quietos. Kagami continuó acariciando el pelo de Aomine, mientras éste estrechaba su abrazo alrededor de la cintura de Kagami.

"Kagami," gritó con voz apagada. "¿Te quedarás conmigo?"

Kagami tarareó. "Sí, me quedaré." La cena puede esperar, ¿no?

"Como... ¿para siempre?" finalmente, Aomine elevó la mirada.

Cogió a Kagami con la guardia baja. Podía descifrar los sentimientos nadando tras los azules ojos vidriosos de Aomine. La tristeza, la esperanza y el amor.

El pelirrojo dejó escapar un suspiro. Se inclinó y depositó un beso en la frente de Aomine.

"Sí, me quedaré contigo para siempre."


	10. Celoso

¡Buenas! Aquí os traigo el capítulo 10. Es un poco más largo que los demás, quizás por eso tardé más en empezarlo y esas cosas... la vagancia me pudo, y después no tuve tiempo, así que... ¡Sumimasen! Espero que os guste, recordad que yo sólo traduzco las palabras de la autora y que podéis leer el original en inglés, de **Weirdgrammar** y bajo el mismo título :)

* * *

**Título:** Celoso

**Disclaimer:** No es mío (se refiere a personajes y esas cosas).

**Pareja:** AoKaga (permitidme chicas, enviaros a la isla del AoKaga~)

**Nota:** ¡Cuidado con la longitud de este capítulo! ¡El más largo de lejos! Y ahora, permitidme golpear mi cabeza contra el escritorio por haber escrito este capítulo.

* * *

"Kagamín~".

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta con su mochila de lona colgada del hombro y una hermosa chica de pelo rosa le saludó con una sonrisa.

"Momoi". Le sonrió casualmente. "Mucho tiempo sin verte".

"Sí, ¡he echado de menos tu cocina un montón!". Momoi hinchó sus mofletes con molestia con los brazos cruzados. "¡Dile eso a Dai-chan! ¡Te está manteniendo alejado de mí!" Kagami sólo sonrió ante el apodo; no le importaba la relación platónica que compartían Aomine y Momoi, de hecho, encontraba agradable verlos discutir como una familia. Al igual que él y Tatsuya.

"¡Él dijo que podrías envenenarlo con tu cocina o algo por el estilo! ¡Insensible Dai-chan!", gritó.

Una gota de sudor cayó de Kagami. "Estoy seguro de que no quería decir eso. Es Ahomine, después de todo".

Momoi le miró. Kagami le lanzó una mirada perpleja con la sonrisa aún plasmada en su rostro. Entonces, la mirada de Momoi se suavizó y se echó a reír. "Tienes razón. Él es _tu_ Ahomine".

Se sonrojó avergonzado ante esa observación.

"¿Ves?" Bromeó. "Kagamín realmente ama a Dai-chan~. Permitidme ser vuestra dama de honor, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Pero, soy un hombre!"

"Oh, con Dai-chan, eres un _Neko_", formó una amplia sonrisa. "Así que, ¡tú eres _la_ novia! Oh sí, ¿quieres esmoquin o vestido? Prefiero verte en un fluido vestido, sin embargo". Momoi rió.

"¡Estás suponiendo cosas!" gritó él. "Espera, ¿¡que mierdas significa _Neko_?!"

Momoi ignoró completamente la pregunta. "En realidad, he venido para darte esto". Sacó una revista de su bolso. Kagami elevó una ceja. "El mes pasado, el 'Club de Noticias' entrevistó a nuestro equipo de baloncesto pero, por supuesto, Dai-chan se llevó todas las atenciones". Momoi hojeó las páginas hasta que encontró la sección de entrevistas. "Aquí". Le entregó el libro por completo.

Kagami acercó el libro más cerca de su rostro. Sus rojos ojos revisaron la página. En la esquina de la página, había una foto de Aomine. El joven moreno con su indumentaria de Touou estaba sonriendo maliciosamente, el sudor atravesaba todo su muscular cuerpo. Un ligero rubor apareció en el rostro de Kagami mientras miraba la imagen. 'Joder, sigue pareciendo perfecto incluso en una fotografía. No es justo', formó una mueca mientras pensaba para sí mismo.

Entonces, se fijó en el pequeño castaño al que Aomine estaba dirigiendo su sonrisa. 'Oh, ese es su escolta, ¿verdad? ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah, ¡Sakurai Ryou! Aomine habla mucho sobre él'.

Momoi esbozó una sonrisa mientras miraba al pelirrojo. Lentamente se alejó sin permitir al pelirrojo que se percatara de ello, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para gritarle. "¡Así que, creo que debo retirarme ya~! ¡Cuida bien de la revista~! Adiós, Kagamín~. Besa a Dai-chan de mi parte~". Y se marchó.

"¿Eh?". Kagami azotó la cabeza, sin embargo la chica pelirrosa ya había desaparecido de su vista. Se volvió hacia la revista de nuevo. "Che". Kagami empezó a leer la entrevista mientras caminaba por la calle, yendo a su casa.

'**Frase favorita: El único que puede vencerme, soy yo.'** Kagami dejó escapar una risita. 'Todavía lleno de sí mismo.'

'**Cumpleaños: 31 de agosto.'** Kagami paró un momento. 'Oh, cierto, su cumpleaños es en dos semanas. ¿Qué debería comprarle? Él me regaló un reloj. ¿Debería darle el mismo regalo?'. Negó con su cabeza. 'No, ¡eso me convertiría en alguien tan posesivo como él! ¡Se reiría de mí!'

Dio un largo suspiro. Entonces, una frase llamó su atención al final de la entrevista. **'¡Con grandes tetas!'.** Kagami puso una expresión en blanco.

"Ah, sí, él mencionó que le gustan las chicas de grandes pechos como Mai-chan," murmuró para sí mismo. Sus ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a la imagen. "Entonces, ¿por qué me eligió? Soy un chico, no hay forma de que me crezcan las tetas". Se estremeció sólo de pensar en sí mismo como una mujer. 'Urgh, ¡eso es asqueroso!'

Continuó con la siguiente frase.

'**Hermoso, tiene una preciosa y cálida sonrisa, amable, gran cocinero y de fuerte carácter.'**

Kagami se detuvo. Se quedó mirando la página inexpresivamente. Una masa espesa se formó de repente en la parte posterior de su garganta. Su cuerpo desprendía un aura extraña. Kagami tragó saliva. Se sentía… ¿enfermo? No sabía por qué, pero el frío apretó su pecho y su estómago se desplomó.

'…cojones es este sentimiento?'

Sin pararse a pensar en nada, Kagami dio media vuelta y echó a correr.

…

Un tono alto de correo electrónico sacó a Aomine fuera de su mundo de siesta. Su mano se movió habilidosamente, abriendo el teléfono sin molestarse en mantener abiertos sus ojos. Después de soltar un audible bostezo, Aomine se sentó y leyó el e-mail.

.

De: Satsuki (bruja molesta)

Asunto: Acabo de encontrarme con Kagamín ahora mismo.

Ne~ Le he llevado la revista de nuestra escuela, ¿recuerdas la entrevista que tuviste el mes pasado? Yep, esa misma~, su cara no tenía precio cuando vio tu imagen. ¡Debería haber sacado una foto! ヽ(´ー｀)ﾉ

Ps: ¡Deja de saltarte la práctica! ¡También se lo prometiste a Kagamín!ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ

.

Aomine dejó escapar un gruñido y se rascó la nuca. ¿¡Por qué esa zorra no le había dicho que iba a ver a Kagami?! La podría haber seguido y haber vuelto directamente al apartamento de Kagami, no, ¡a su apartamento compartido!

Una brisa agradable agitó su jersey de la escuela, llevando una sonrisa a sus labios. Bueno, él le había prometido al pelirrojo que no se saltaría más las prácticas. Entonces, rememoró la entrevista, recordando el pensamiento que le cruzó la mente mientras contestaba esa extraña pregunta. Aomine rió entre dientes ligeramente. Saltando desde la azotea, desde su lugar favorito para la siesta, metió desinteresadamente las manos en los bolsillos, dirigiéndose al gimnasio.

"Tsk, tsk, Bakagami… ¿qué me has hecho?"

Llegó prácticamente saltando a por el camino, ganando algo de atención, pero sólo recibió un jodido cero por parte de otros alumnos. Estaba contento, ¿quién eran ellos para arruinar su felicidad? Y esa felicidad se duplicó cuando un pensamiento de Kagami cocinando la cena para él mientras le esperaba en casa voló a través de su mente.

Deslizando la puerta del gimnasio para abrirla, Aomine inmediatamente esquivó una bola naranja que volaba para golpear su cabeza.

"¡MALDITA SEA, LA HE PERDIDO!" gritó Wakamatsu mientras el capitán, Imayoshi, simplemente dijo 'Hey, el aro está ahí' desde el fondo.

"Debes trabajar más tu tiro, monstruo," Aomine sonrió.

"¡Cállate! ¡Llegas jodidamente tarde!" gritó de nuevo. "Si estás planeando venir 15 minutos antes de que termine la práctica, no deberías molestarte en venir, ¡imbécil!"

"No puedo hacerlo. Le he prometido a alguien que no me saltaré más las prácticas," dijo Aomine. "Oh, ¿dónde está Ryou?" examinó el gimnasio, buscando a cierto auto-culpable y delirante castaño.

"Oh, ahora que lo mencionas," interrumpió Imayoshi. "El chico de los supersaltos de Seirin vino aquí hace poco. Te estaba buscando. Así que le pregunté a Sakurai si podía ayudarle a encontrarte."

Aomine se quedó en silencio. Giró sobre sus talones y se limitó a decir adiós, ignorando completamente los gritos de Wakamatsu.

…

"¿Eh? ¿Aomine-san no está aquí?", dijo Sakurai mientras examinaba todo el tejado.

"¿Aomine siempre se echa la siesta aquí?", preguntó Kagami.

"Ah, sí. Es su lugar favorito. A veces, traemos aquí nuestro almuerzo y Aomine-san suele robar de mi _bento_". Kagami se quedó mirando al más bajo. Recordó que una vez Aomine mencionó que uno de sus compañeros de equipo podía cocinar. Supuso que entonces sería Sakurai.

En ese momento, algo hizo _click_. Sakurai se oprimió inmediatamente. "¡Lo siento, Kagami-san! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No sabía que él no estaba aquí! Siento haber hecho que subieras hasta aquí. ¡Siento no haber podido encontrar a Aomine-san incluso cuando es mi compañero de clase! ¡Siento no haber podido ayudarte! ¡Lo siento por todo! ¡Siento incluso el estar vivo!"

"¿¡Eh?!". Kagami estaba perplejo con la retahíla de frases de Sakurai. No podía aguantarlo más tiempo. No le entendía. "Espera, ¡tú no has hecho nada mal!", pero Sakurai continuó disculpándose hasta que Kagami pudo oír el chasquido de su propia vena. "¡Deja de hacer eso o no te voy a perdonar!"

Como un conjuro mágico, Sakurai se puso rígido, tragándose su nerviosismo. Kagami suspiró.

"Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte".

"No… fue… en mí. Lo sien–".

"–di lo siento de nuevo, y te corto la lengua". Kagami le miró. Sakurai apretó la boca casi de inmediato y asintió con la cabeza. El pelirrojo rascó su cabeza. "Caray, ¿dónde habrá ido ese idiota?"

"Ano… Kagami-san, ¿por qué estás buscando a Aomine-san?", el castaño preguntó vacilante.

"Hm… tengo algo que preguntarle, eso es todo".

"Pero, puedes esperarle en casa, ¿no?" Kagami se detuvo. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Kagami, Sakurai añadió rápidamente. "Quiero decir, Aomine-san me dijo que se estaba quedando en tu casa. Así que, sería mucho más fácil para ti… er, preguntarle después".

En serio, no se le había ocurrido eso en absoluto. "Sí, tienes razón. Soy un idiota". Kagami soltó una carcajada.

"¡No quería decir eso, Kagami-san!". Sakurai lo corrigió. "Debe ser muy importante si has venido hasta aquí en vez de esperarle", jugueteó con sus dedos. "¿Puedo preguntar algo, Kagami-san?"

"¿Hmm? Adelante".

"Has sido tú… has sido realmente tú quien le ha pedido que venga a las prácticas?"

Kagami elevó una ceja. "Bueno, sí… He sido yo… Espera, ¡no me digas que todavía se está saltando las prácticas!"

Sakurai agitó su cabeza en negativa. "¡No, no, no! ¡Él ha venido a practicar todos los días! Aunque la mayoría de las veces, llega tarde". Una pequeña sonrisa se hizo camino hasta su rostro. "Pero, al final, él está ahí", dijo. La tardía luz solar del atardecer iluminó el rostro afeminado de Sakurai y el color naranja se fusionó a la perfección con sus labios rosados.

La sonrisa dejó a Kagami en silencio. La sensación de inquietud burbujeaba en el interior de su corazón de nuevo. "Dime, Sakurai", su voz profunda cortó el agradable atardecer. "¿Eres realmente cercano a Aomine?"

"¿Hm? No tan cercano como Momoi-san, pero estamos bien el uno con el otro, supongo. Soy su compañero de clase, después de todo. Aomine-san rara vez se mezcla con los demás. Bueno, me cuenta algunas cosas sobre su vida. Oh, incluso me preguntó para que le ayudara a elegir un regalo para tu cumpleaños, pero al final acabó escogiendo por sí mismo. ¿Te gustó, Kagami-san?"

El pelirrojo se mantuvo quieto. Abrió la boca, pero su teléfono sonó, sorprendiendo a ambos. Kagami lo sacó, echando una ojeada a la pantalla. "Aomine…". Su corazón se aceleró un poco. Sin embargo, muy a su pesar, el teléfono de repente parpadeó y se apagó. ¡Mierda! ¡Había olvidado cargarlo!

"¿Era ese Aomine-san?". Sakurai alargó el cuello y Kagami dio una débil respuesta con la cabeza. Sakurai metió la mano en su bolsillo buscando su teléfono y se lo tendió a Kagami. "Puedes usar mi móvil. Deberías poder encontrar su número en las llamadas recientes. Le llamé hace un rato cuando empezó la práctica", le sonrió tímidamente.

'**Hermoso…'**

Sakurai era hermoso porque tiene un cuerpo pequeño y un rostro afeminado, a diferencia de su esculpido rostro y su muscular y voluminoso cuerpo.

'…**tiene una preciosa y cálida sonrisa, amable, gran cocinero…'**

Sakurai tiene una preciosa y cálida sonrisa, y es amable, comparado con su propio comportamiento áspero. Por no mencionar que también es un gran cocinero.

'…**y de fuerte carácter.'**

Este pequeño castaño de cuerpo pequeño puede ser muy terco cuando quiere –como lo fue cuando tuvieron un partido contra Touou.

'**Hermoso, tiene una preciosa y cálida sonrisa, amable, gran cocinero y de fuerte carácter.'**

Es perfecto para Aomine.

Kagami rememoró la imagen de la sección de entrevistas de nuevo. Esa sonrisa…

"…_me roba mi bento…"_

"…_pero, al final, él está ahí…"_

"…_le llamé hace un rato…"_

"…_estamos bien el uno con el otro…"_

Se rompió.

No, Kagami, se rompió. "¡Mantente alejado de Aomine", rugió de repente, desde la parte superior de sus pulmones.

Sakurai se llevó las manos al pecho y retrocedió un poco, mirándolo absolutamente aterrorizado y confuso. Un charco de lágrimas empezó a formarse en la esquina de sus ojos. Su cara perdió todo su color. ¿Qué había hecho para cabrear al tigre?

"¡DEJA DE SALIR CON ÉL! ¡DEJA DE PREPARARLE BENTOS! ¡CORTA TODA TU AMISTAD O LO QUE SEA QUE TENGAS CON ÉL! ¡AOMINE DAIKI ES MÍO!"

Un silencio ensordecedor se extendió entre ellos. Kagami jadeó fuertemente mientras apretaba sus puños. Sakurai estaba clavado en el suelo, sin embargo, sus ojos se desviaron hacia un lado de Kagami, como si hubiera alguien de pie tras él.

El oído de Kagami pudo captar leves risas. Pero no eran ni suyas ni de Sakurai. Miró sobre su hombro.

¡Ahí estaba Aomine!

"Esa ha sido una confesión muy atrevida, Kagami~ pero preferiría que fuera dirigida directamente a mí, y no a Ryou". Aomine llevaba esa sonrisa que ya era su firma.

Kagami se quedó sin aliento. Enrojeció con el comentario de Aomine.

"Ryou, ya te puedes ir", se movió a un lado de Sakurai. El castaño aceptó sin ninguna pregunta, pasando a su lado con un murmullo de 'Lo siento…' Aomine cerró la puerta y se acercó aún más al pelirrojo. "Así que, ¿me vas a contar de qué ha ido todo eso?", su mirada era intensa.

"…nada…". Kagami bajó su mirada, su enrojecimiento creció prominentemente en su rostro.

"Oh~ ¿estabas gritando por nada? ¿Has asustado a Ryou por nada? ¿Y ahora estás rojo por nada? Me lo creo totalmente, Bakagami", su tono se volvió sarcástico. "Me pregunto qué diría Ryou si supiera que no ha sido nada. Sólo tu hobby".

"¡Deja de llamarle Ryou, maldita sea!", soltó el pelirrojo como respuesta.

El chico más alto dio una repuesta de todos modos. Permitió a Kagami que recuperara el aliento antes de soltar una pequeña sonrisa de nuevo. "Parece que mi querido tigre está celoso~".

"¡Qué–quién es tú– no! ¡No estoy celoso!"

"Lo estás totalmente". Aomine entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kagami. El pelirrojo luchó para liberarse, pero un mordisco en su oreja le paralizó. "Si no, no estarías tan cabreado cuando le llamo… ¿Ryou?"

Una vez más Kagami gruñó de ira. Aomine rió entre dientes, había demostrado que era cierto después de todo, ¡su tigre estaba celoso! ¡No podía ser más feliz que en ese momento! Miró a su amante un momento. ¡Kagami se ponía requete-lindo cuando estaba celoso! Aomine se dedicó a sazonar a su amante con besos por todo su rostro. Sus suaves besos se desplazaron del cuello de Kagami, a su clavícula.

A pesar de la ira que brotaba dentro de Kagami, no podía alejar al chico más alto. Cada uno de los besos depositados en su piel lo ponían en un estado de euforia, nublando su mente. Debilitaban su cuerpo y volvían gelatina sus piernas. El sonrojo corrió hasta su rostro, y sus orejas enrojecieron furiosamente. Poco a poco, pero sin pausa, su ira se calmó cuando Aomine presionó un último beso suave sobre su frente. Kagami no pudo evitar caer en los brazos de Aomine, presionándolo sobre el suelo.

"Hey, cariño, no te preocupes por ese hongo, sólo es un compañero de clase", susurró Aomine en el oído de Kagami.

"Uh…". ¡Maldecía ese cálido aliento!

"Hey, mírame". Sin embargo, Kagami se rehusó. "Mírame, he dicho". Kagami negó con la cabeza. Aomine tomó a Kagami con firmeza, mirando directamente a esos cálidos ojos. Kagami tragó saliva, con la cara enrojecida. "Quiero que sepas que te amo. Te amo, Kagami Taiga. ¡A nadie más que a ti! Quema eso a fuego en tu mente".

El pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior. Abrió la boca, pero se contuvo y la cerró de nuevo. Aomine le dedicó una mirada alentadora, escuchándolo. Estaba inseguro, sin embargo lo iba a decir de todos modos. "Entonces, sobre la entrevista… tú… tú dijiste… hermoso y tal… Y yo creí que… era… Sakurai, ya sabes, Sakurai es algo así como lindo, o hermoso como decía ahí… y puede cocinar…"

"Oh…", entonces, Aomine rompió en carcajadas.

"¡Hey, no te rías!"

"Lo siento, cariño~". Apoyó su frente sobre la de Kagami, y éste pudo sentir el aliento cálido de Aomine contra su piel. ¡Estaban respirando el mismo aire! Ese pensamiento trajo un ligero rubor a su rostro de nuevo. "Oye, en realidad… se trata de ti", confesó Aomine.

"¿Eh?"

"Ellos me preguntaron, ¿cuál es tu tipo? Y yo simplemente contesté 'con grandes tetas' como respuesta reflejo". Al escuchar la respuesta indiferente de Aomine, Kagami puso mala cara. "Pero, entonces, tú viniste a mi mente". Kagami se quedó sin aliento. ¿Y ahora qué?

"Pensé que eras hermoso, la persona más hermosa que jamás había visto en mi vida…"

Sus ojos rojos crecieron. Los azules ojos como la medianoche de Aomine se clavaron en ellos, se sentía como si estuviera mirando el cielo nocturno.

"… y amo esa preciosa y cálida sonrisa que tienes…"

El rubor inundó su rostro. Una morena mano acarició suavemente sus sonrojadas mejillas.

"…eres amable incluso cuando no eres consciente de ello y me encanta tu cocina…"

Kagami dejó caer su cabeza. Sus orejas se volvían más y más rojas por momentos. Una mano le revolvió el cabello, calmando su corazón disparado.

"… y eres una persona de carácter fuerte, nunca te rindes incluso cuando te encuentras en un callejón sin salida. Y yo amo ese lado tuyo".

Kagami se sintió débil. Enterró su rostro en el omóplato de Aomine, tratando de esconder su vergüenza.

"Te quiero mucho, Kagami Taiga", susurró. "Te quiero tanto que me podría volver loco y encerrarte en algún lugar donde nadie pueda verte". Y depositó sus labios sobre los de Kagami.

Kagami suspiró en el beso. Unos sentimientos familiares formaban una espiral en su interior. Podía oír sus propios latidos resonando en sus oídos. Su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más y más débil. Cada célula dentro de su cuerpo anhelaba a Aomine, deseándolo. Pensó que jamás se acostumbraría a los besos de Aomine, al toque de Aomine, a las dulces palabras de Aomine. Nunca fallaba en hacer que su corazón latiera desbocado a pesar de que lo habían hecho innumerables veces –Aomine era un pervertido, después de todo.

Apartándose del beso, Kagami cayó en los brazos de Aomine de nuevo. Jadeó pesadamente mientras Aomine dibujaba un círculo en su espalda.

"…No le llames por su nombre…", murmuró Kagami.

"Ah, ya me he acostumbrado a llamarlo así". Una idea le vino a la mente. "Ah, ¿qué tal si te llamo por tu nombre de pila también? Para hacer justas las cosas". Aomine sonrió.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Que buena idea he tenido~!". El joven moreno admiraba su propia inteligencia. "Eso tiene sentido ya que nunca te llamo por tu nombre de pila a excepción de…". Entonces bajó su tono. "…cuando te follo sin mesura."

Eso hizo que Aomine ganara un duro codazo en el estómago.

"¡Tú, maldito! ¡No tenías que decir eso, imbécil!" Kagami gritó con un visible rubor en su rostro.

"Me hieres, cariño". Aomine fingió estar herido; aunque el golpe no le había afectado lo más mínimo. "Aunque te hayas criado en Los Ángeles, realmente no puedes decir esas cosas, ¿verdad?" Aomine sonrió.

Kagami se quedó sin aliento.

"Ya solucionaremos eso más adelante", dijo Aomine. "Ahora, vamos a llamarnos el uno al otro por nuestro nombre de pila. Yo voy a hacerlo~ Listo…". El pelirrojo sudó con la observación de Aomine. Sólo iba a llamarlo por su nombre, ¿no? Nada…

"Taiga".

Kagami tornó rojo como reflejo. El corazón le latía furiosamente, como si intentara escapar de su pecho. ¿¡Cómo podía su nombre sonar tan delicioso cuando salía de ese moreno?! Después de todo, solía llamarlo así mientras–

Aomine sonrió de nuevo. "Oh, Taiga se está sonrojando~"

El pelirrojo cerró la boca de Aomine con las manos. No esperaba una reacción tan violenta por parte de su cuerpo. ¿¡Qué cojones?!

El joven moreno de repente lamió su mano, haciéndole saltar. Aomine atrapó sus muñecas y se las llevó a sus labios, besándolas suavemente, mirando a través de sus ojos entrecerrados. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y oscuras. Kagami inmediatamente reconoció esos ojos. Los ojos de un depredador…

¡Aomine estaba jodidamente cachondo!

"Espera, ¿¡cómo diablos has logrado encenderte así?!" Kagami se retorció desesperadamente. "¡Yo no he hecho nada!"

"Oh, tú lo has hecho todo, cariño~ Tu sonrojo, tu aliento, tu dulce olor, tus celos… eres realmente adorable, ¿lo sabías?" Aomine lamió su labio superior. Entonces, acercó su rostro al de Kagami, que retrocedió un poco. "Después de todo, ¿no te he dicho que estoy loco por ti?" Aomine se acercó más.

"¡JODERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR–!"

.

**~ooOoo~**

.

–Al día siguiente, en la Academia Touou–

Sakurai parpadeó ante el bento en sus manos, y luego disparó su mirada de nuevo a cierto pelirrojo que estaba intentando disculparse ante él. Su rostro se puso pálido. "¿Para qué es… esto, Kagami-san?"

Kagami enderezó la espalda. "Yo… pensé lo que no era ayer. Me equivoqué. Lo siento…"

"Lo siento, yo no… te sigo, Kagami-san".

El pelirrojo se sonrojó de nuevo. No se atrevía a admitir que se había puesto celoso.

"Bueno, el creyó que teníamos una relación, Ryou", intervino Aomine, ganándose un puñetazo por parte de un nervioso Kagami.

"¿Eh? No… ¡eso es imposible! Quiero decir, siento si lo entendiste mal, pero a mí… no me gusta Aomine-san. Lo siento, Aomine-san, no te odio, pero–". El joven moreno le cortó pellizcándole las mejillas.

"Para con tu maldito 'lo siento' o te cortaré la lengua," le advirtió Aomine. Sakurai elevó sus manos en defensa. Entonces, Aomine se volvió hacia su amante, lanzando una sonrisa. "Ne~ Kagami, ¿qué tal una pequeña visita a mi lugar favorito?"

Kagami se sonrojó de forma brillante. Una escena de ellos haciendo el amor apareció de repente. "QUÉDATE JODIDAMENE LEJOS DE MÍ, PERVERTIDO!", rugió, y se escapó lejos, dejando a ambos sin habla.

La sonrisa maliciosa no desapareció del rostro de Aomine. "Mi tigre es muy adorable".

* * *

**N/A –** No sé lo que he escrito aquí.

* * *

**N/T –** Bueno, lo único que creo que puede resultar raro son un par de palabras en japonés:

_**Neko –** S_upongo que ya sabéis que significa 'gato' en japonés. También lo utilizan como 'gatita' cuando se refieren a chicas, de ahí que Momoi lo utilice en ese momento con Kagami.

**Bentõ –** Es una ración de comida hecha a mano y que suele ir en una fiambrera o caja. Es algo muy típico de Japón y es muy común que los estudiantes la lleven a clase como almuerzo.

Y eso es todo. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, la universidad me está dejando sin tiempo -_-


	11. Dormir

Pues... más vale tarde que nunca, con este no he tardado nada, que me estoy poniendo al día ahora después de los meses de exámenes. Recordad que yo sólo traduzco las palabras de la autora y que podéis leer el original en inglés, de **Weirdgrammar** y bajo el mismo título :)

* * *

**Título:** Dormir

**Disclaimer:** No es mío (se refiere a personajes y esas cosas).

**Pareja:** AoKaga (permitidme chicas, enviaros a la isla del AoKaga~)

**Nota:** Yaoi.

* * *

Pensamientos sin sentido flotaban por la mente de Kagami como un tsunami. La cama crujió cuando giró hacia la izquierda, de espaldas a Aomine, sus ojos enfocando el reloj. Marcaba las 2.28 a.m. y Kagami dejó escapar un gruñido inaudible, no quería despertar a su amante durmiente a esa hora intempestiva.

En este punto, Kagami odiaba la descarga de adrenalina y emoción que corría por su cuerpo. Eso le hizo permanecer despierto hasta la mañana. Por el amor de Dios, ¡tenía un partido al día siguiente! Oi cerebro, ¡ve a dormir!

Su cerebro no quería escucharlo.

El pelirrojo giró de nuevo, tratando de sacudirse los pensamientos de encima, sin embargo, fue infructuoso. Kagami frunció el ceño y distraídamente dio un suspiro de proporciones épicas.

Para su sorpresa, un brazo cubrió su cuerpo y tiró de él. Kagami echó la cabeza hacia atrás; "Aomine, ¿estás despierto?"

"No, él está dormido," respondió una lánguida voz. Un bostezo siguió su ejemplo. "Este es el señuelo de modelo de vida de Aomine Daiki," el abrazo se estrechó.

Kagami rió entre dientes ligeramente. Entonces, su tono cambió cuando la culpabilidad se filtró en su corazón. "Lo siento, no fue mi intención despertarte," apretó la mano de Aomine y la besó suavemente.

Su respuesta provocó un suspiro de Aomine. La cama se hundió un poco cuando Aomine se apoyó en un codo y sujetó el brazo de Kagami. "Da la vuelta" dijo, y Kagami lo hizo, poniéndose frente a su amante.

Con la luz de la luna filtrándose a través de la vidriera como única fuente de luz, Kagami apenas podía distinguir la forma del escultural rostro de Aomine. "Aomine, ayúdame a dormir…" susurró. Kagami estaba agradecido de que la habitación estuviera lo suficientemente oscura como para que Aomine no pudiera ver el rubor subiendo a sus mejillas.

"¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Chocolate caliente? ¿Guerra de almohadas? ¿O charla de almohadas?" Aomine preguntó pacientemente.

"Charla de almohadas."

"¿Sobre qué?"

Kagami no estaba seguro. Se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Cualquier cosa. Todo. Nada."

Usando su mano, Aomine llevó la cabeza de Kagami hasta su amplio pecho. Kagami envolvió instintivamente sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de Aomine, con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo. Aomine llevó su otra mano a la espalda de Kagami, dibujando un círculo pequeño.

"Vamos a ver…" Aomine respiraba. "Te quiero por tu sonrisa."

Kagami abrió los ojos. Oh…

"Te amo por tu risa. Te amo por tu juego. Te amo por tu cocina. Te amo por tu cerebro idiota…"

Kagami quiso replicar, sin embargo, Aomine no se lo permitió. "…Te quiero por tus cejas extrañas. Te amo por tu bocaza. Te amo por tus ojos…"

Lentamente, la apacible voz de Aomine y la larga lista de cosas que Aomine amaba de él, le ayudó a conciliar el sueño de forma profunda. Lo último que Kagami pudo grabar en su memoria fue _"…te amo porque eres tú."_

* * *

**N/T –** Tengo que admitir que este me mató de amor especialmente... ese final no lo olvidaré nunca :3


	12. Deseo

Pues nada... sólo pedir perdón y... aquí estoy de nuevo (más o menos). ほんとうに ごめなさい ! So sorry!

* * *

**Título:** Deseo. (Feliz cumpleaños, Ahomine~)

**Disclaimer:** No es mío (se refiere a personajes y esas cosas).

**Pareja:** AoKaga (permitidme chicas, enviaros a la isla del AoKaga~)

**Nota:** Yaoi.

* * *

Aomine no podía evitar dejar de lanzar miradas al reloj de la pared. Ya casi era medianoche. De nuevo en poco tiempo, deslizó su móvil para abrirlo y comprobar si tenía algún mensaje de su amado pelirrojo.

Pero nada.

Claro, Kagami le había dicho que llegaría tarde –alguna cosilla que tenía que hacer con Seirin y que a Aomine no podría importarle menos–, pero, _Joder, ¡hoy es mi maldito cumpleaños! ¡Y Kagami no está aquí desde por la mañana! ¡Él ni siquiera me ha deseado feliz cumpleaños! ¡Voy a ponerme en huelga de hambre! _Aomine golpeó alrededor del sofá, maldiciendo y quejándose solo.

Y el sonido del crujir de la puerta detuvo la cadena mental de Aomine. Rápidamente trepó por el sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La sonrisa de disculpa de Kagami lo saludó. "Siento llegar tarde."

"No importa, siempre y cuando estés aquí." Aomine se sentó y dio unas palmaditas en el sofá, haciendo un gesto a Kagami para que se acercara.

Un susurrante sonido se escuchó y Kagami posó su culo en el sofá. Sacó una caja blanca de una bolsa de plástico que había ocultado de la vista de Aomine hasta entonces.

"¿Qué hay dentro?", preguntó Aomine.

"No he podido conseguir una tarta," sacó una magdalena de chocolate de la caja y encendió una vela en ella. "Así que, he comprado un Muffin en su lugar. Ahora, pide un deseo y sopla."

Aomine arqueó una ceja antes de cerrar los ojos.

"No gastes tu deseo en algo trivial, Ahomine," le recordó Kagami. Aomine sólo asintió y murmuró un poco mientras pedía su deseo. Y se apagó la vela.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Ahomine," Kagami pellizcó su mejilla. "Dime lo que has deseado."

"Pensaba que se suponía que tiene que ser secreto," Aomine atrajo a Kagami más cerca.

"La definición de secreto es que sólo lo sepan unas pocas personas y, aparentemente, yo soy parte de esas 'pocas personas', considerando el hecho de que soy tu novio," Kagami dio un bocado de la magdalena. "Wow, está deliciosa."

"Enhorabuena, tu extraña charla acaba de entrar en 'Las cosas que me gustan de ti'," entonces le arrebató la magdalena. "Y creo que esto es mío," Aomine engulló lo que quedaba de Muffin. "Sip, está bueno."

"Aomine, sólo dime qué has deseado."

"¿Por qué?"

"Sólo quiero comprobar si lo has desperdiciado o no."

Aomine dejó escapar un suspiro. "¿Cómo vas a contarlo como 'desperdiciado' cuando lo único que he pedido ha sido 'tenerte para siempre a mi lado'?"

Kagami se quedó en silencio por un momento. Aomine se permitió sonreír de satisfacción, sabiendo que había dejado a su amante fuera de combate. Sin embargo, su presunción fue errónea cuando Kagami de repente le golpeó la cabeza. Aomine frotó la dolorida cabeza y miró al pelirrojo. "¿¡Qué cojones, Kagami?!"

"Lo has malgastado totalmente, Ahomine."

"¿Eh?" Aomine no logró captar el significado de Kagami.

"No tienes que desearlo, porque yo _voy_ a estar a tu lado para siempre, idiota."

Sus morenas manos cayeron a su costado. "¿Lo dices en serio?"

"¡Por supuesto, estúpido!" entonces, los hombros de Kagami se elevaron como si estuviera tratando de esconderse. "No creo que pueda amar a otra persona tanto como te amo a ti," su rubor se deslizó por su cuello, hasta las mejillas, y las orejas.

Aomine le miró boquiabierto. Cuando finalmente le alcanzó la comprensión, apretó a un sorprendido Kagami entre sus brazos. "Eres adorable, ¿lo sabías?" sonrió.

"Hey, ¡no me llames eso, maldito!" Kagami se liberó del abrazo de Aomine. Aomine puso mala cara. "Por cierto, ¡te tengo algo divertido!" Kagami revolvió la bolsa de plástico casi olvidada.

"¿Qué? ¿Esposas? ¿¡Crema batida!?" una chispa regresó a los ojos de Aomine. Kagami arrugó la nariz con disgusto. "Sólo detente, Ahomine."

"No eres divertido–" Aomine interrumpió abruptamente lo que estaba diciendo cuando sintió una pistola tocando su barbilla. Miró al pelirrojo mientras retrocedía. Aomine puso una sonrisa "Así que, te gusta–" una vez más, se cortó cuando un dardo naranja le golpeó en la cara. Aomine se recuperó del shock y despegó el pegajoso dardo de su barbilla.

"Nop, es una pistola Nerf," Kagami sonrió infantilmente y la lanzó a las manos de Aomine. "Pero, ya que es tu cumpleaños, te voy a dar una oportunidad."

Aomine elevó una ceja antes de apuntar con la pistola Nerf a Kagami. "_Corre_, antes de que haga un disparo Nerf a tu culo."

"¡Nunca me cogerás con vida!"

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Bueno, realmente necesito terminar mi tarea de codificación. Adiós por ahora~

* * *

**A/T:** Tuve que buscar qué mierdas era eso de las "pistolas Nerf" y son esas que todos hemos visto de pequeños que lanzan flechitas naranjas -_- Seguramente yo sea la única lela que no sabía que se llamaban así xD De nuevo, mil perdones por mi desaparición de casi un año. Recordad que podéis leer la historia original de la autora **Weirdgrammar** ;)


	13. Buenas noches

Como siempre... disculpen la demora, no tengo tiempo de nada :( Disfrutadlo~**  
**

* * *

**Título:** Buenas noches.

**Disclaimer:** No es mío (se refiere a personajes y esas cosas).

**Pareja:** AoKaga.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi.

**Nota:** Para mi marido, Deadpool-kun, por su "respuesta" y su "persistente" fic.

* * *

Estirando el brazo, Aomine no agarró nada más que la frescura del aire.

Obligó a sus soñolientos ojos a abrirse, sólo para descubrir el otro lado de la cama vacío. Aomine giró la cabeza hacia la puerta, notando que la habían dejado entreabierta cuando un rayo de luz brillante incidió en sus ojos de medianoche.

Aomine exhaló un suspiro y se tambaleó fuera de la habitación, arrastrando la manta consigo.

Tal como esperaba, encontró a su amante encorvado sobre la desordenada mesa, Red Bulls repartidos por todo el sofá, libros formando montañas, y las manos girando furiosamente las páginas mientras un zumbido tenue salía de su garganta.

"¿Todavía estudiando?"

La atención de Kagami fue interrumpida por la cuestión hecha por Aomine. Miró a Aomine de forma ausente, ofreciéndole un pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

Aomine se unió a él sentándose en el suelo, enroscándose en la manta sobre éste. "¿No crees que estás exagerando?", recogió un libro del suelo y le echó un vistazo antes de lanzarlo de nuevo sobre la mesa. "Ve a dormir."

"Sólo si me garantizas que aprobaré el examen, entonces iré."

"Caray, ¿es realmente necesario?" Aomine apartó unos libros y apoyó su barbilla sobre la mesa.

"La entrenadora no me dejará jugar si suspendo el examen," Kagami devolvió la mirada de nuevo al libro. "Vuelve a dormir," dijo cuando vio a Aomine dejar escapar un fuerte bostezo.

"No sin ti."

"Me voy a quedar despierto."

"Ídem."

Kagami frunció el ceño ante la terquedad de su amante, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, centrándose en su revisión de nuevo.

Aomine hico todo lo posible para mantenerse despierto, hojeando las páginas para distraerse. Gradualmente, el hojeado de páginas se fue haciendo más y más lento, hasta que se detuvo bruscamente cuando su mano se quedó inerte sobre la mesa, con sus ojos aleteando para cerrarse.

"Aomine," llamó Kagami en voz baja, divertido.

Al oír su nombre, Aomine se estremeció hasta estar vertical y sacudió la cabeza. Sus cejas se fruncían por la concentración, con los ojos fijos en la página.

Sin embargo, las palabras empezaron a desvanecerse, un fondo negro empezó a aparecer y, antes de que Aomine se diera cuenta, su cabeza bajaba sobre la mesa de nuevo.

Kagami dejó escapar una ligera risa, después sonrió genuinamente viendo el dormido rostro de su amante. Suavemente, Kagami acercó a Aomine a su lado y posó la cabeza de éste sobre su muslo. Sus dedos se enroscaron a través del pelo azul marino, y dio un suave beso sobre la frente de Aomine.

"Buenas noches, idiota."


End file.
